1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a button fastening device with circuit actuating capability, more particular to a button fastening device with a circuit actuating unit for controlling circuit states of a circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional button fastening devices normally include a first button part and a second button part that is engageable with the first button part so as to fasten articles together. The button fastening devices can be used on articles, such as cloths, bags, toys, shoes, etc.
The conventional button fastening devices are disadvantageous in that they are unattractive and lack functionality.